That Scout Namja
by EXOST Panda
Summary: 6 orang yeoja kaya raya yang sangat manja, dipaksa mengikuti kegiatan perkemahan oleh orangtua mereka agar dapat menjadi lebih mandiri / " Hell no! Berbaur dengan alam memang menyenangkan. Tapi jika harus berurusan dengan tanah? Menjijikkan! " / " Annyeong… Selamat datang di scout's summer camp " / GS / EXO official couple inside! [Eunhye's Announcement inside.]
1. Chapter 1

Summary: 6 orang yeoja kaya raya yang sangat manja, dipaksa mengikuti kegiatan perkemahan oleh orangtua mereka agar dapat menjadi lebih mandiri / " Hell no! Berbaur dengan alam memang menyenangkan. Tapi jika harus berurusan dengan tanah? Menjijikkan! " / " Annyeong… Selamat datang di scout's summer camp " /

**That Scout Namja**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Drama.**

**Cast: EXO member, other.**

**Disclaimer: They're not mine, all cast belong to GOD~ But this story actually MINE. I hate PLAGIARISM so much. So, DON'T copy-paste my fanfiction juseyo! :)**

**Warning: Typo bertebaran, EYD tidak terpenuhi, cerita nyaris pasaran(?), ****GENDERSWITCH**

Cerita ini terinspirasi setelah Eunhye selesai mengikuti Lomba Satuan pramuka yang dimulai dari tanggal 28-30 kemarin :3 kenapa bisa terinspirasi? Soalnya temen Eunhye di situ dapet gebetan(?). Nah Eunhye? Yaa,, dapet gadapet gebetan mah selow aja. Jomblo bahagia~ xD oke, back to topic. Eunhye ngeliat di fandom ini belum ada yang ngebahas pramuka. Soal ' Camp ' mungkin banyak, tapi untuk ke pramuka-nya belum kan ya :3 Lewat cerita ini Eunhye pengen sekalian ngebagi kisah dan pengalaman Eunhye selama jadi anggota pramuka, senang-sedihnya dan perubahan dari ' anak rumahan ' yang takut kotor seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu menjadi ' anak pramuka ' yang bahkan ga mandi-cuci muka-sikat gigi 3 hari pun bisa tahan karena beberapa alasan *bongkar aib**tutup muka pakai tangan*^o^

Let's start the story!

.

.

.

.

.

.:: That Scout Namja ::.

' Skill ' tidak dapat diukur dari kekayaan.

' Skill ' tidak dapat diukur dari seberapa tinggi pangkat yang kita miliki.

Tapi ' Skill ' diukur dari usaha kita untuk menguasai ' skill ' itu sendiri.

Untuk apa berpangkat tinggi dimanapun tapi kau tidak memiliki ' skill ' yang pantas sesuai dengan pangkatmu?

_**EXOtic Café **_

Sekelompok yeoja berparas cantik duduk mengelilingi sebuah meja berbentuk lingkaran. Sesekali, tawa terlepas dari bibir-bibir yeoja tersebut, hingga membuat para namja disekitar mereka tak dapat melepaskan pandangan dari mereka semua.

" Jie-jie, mian aku terlambat "

Tampak seorang yeoja bersurai platina berlari kecil dari kejauhan.

" Tao-er, kau mengecat rambutmu, eoh? " Tanya seorang yeoja.

Tao tersenyum " Ne Lay-jie. Aku baru saja mengecatnya minggu lalu "

" Aigo, padahal aku lebih suka melihat rambutmu berwarna hitam " Celetuk Luhan.

" Ne, aku juga "

" Aku pun begitu. Warna platina membuat kulitmu tampak sedikit lebih pucat "

Tao meringis karena rambutnya dikomentari terus menerus oleh seluruh jie-jie nya, kecuali Kyungsoo. Yeoja bermata panda itu mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Xiumin lalu menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

" Waeyo Tao-er? " Kyungsoo menatap Tao bingung.

" Aku kesal pada māmā dan pàpà. Mereka selalu saja menyuruhku untuk melakukan ini-itu! Huh! " Sungut Tao sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya lucu.

" Appa dan eomma-ku juga seperti itu. Mereka menyuruhku untuk membantu mengurus salah satu butik milik eomma. Hei, masa aku tidak mau masa muda-ku terengut hanya karena bekerja! " Kyungsoo ikut menumpahkan kekesalannya, diikuti oleh Xiumin, Luhan, Lay dan Baekhyun setelahnya.

" Mereka semua menyebalkan! "

" Kau benar Kyungsoo-ah " Baekhyun menimpali ucapan Kyungsoo.

" Sudahlah, bagaimana jika kita ke COEX lalu ke G-Market? Aku ingin membeli beberapa baju baru " Usul Xiumin.

Lay, Luhan, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Tao menganggukkan kepala serempak dan pergi meninggalkan cafe setelah sebelumnya membayar pesanan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.:: That Scout Namja ::.

.

.

.

.

_**Huang Family's House**_

Tao meletakkan tas kertas berisi baju-baju dan aksesoris yang dibelinya keatas meja ruang keluarga. Huang Hangeng dan Huang Heechul, sang pàpà dan māmā terlihat tengah menunggu kehadirannya. Ada sedikit rasa takut menyergapnya saat mendapati appa-nya memberi death glare untuk dirinya.

" Tao-er, duduk di depan kami. Sekarang " Titah Hangeng.

Tanpa melontarkan kata-kata sedikitpun, Tao berjalan mendekati pàpà dan māmā-nya yang duduk berdampingan. Perlahan didudukkannya dirinya di salah satu sofa di ruang keluarga tersebut.

Hangeng melemparkan kertas-kertas yang sedari tadi digenggamnya kedepan Tao. Tao mengerenyit bingung lalu mengambil salah satu kertas itu dan membaca tulisan yang tercetak dengan sangat jelas di atas kertas yang sebelumnya berwarna putih bersih tersebut.

Mata yeoja itu terbelalak melihat tulisan yang terdapat di yertas tersebut. Diraihnya kertas-kertas yang lainnya dan melihat isi kertas-kertas itu berulang kali.

" Dad... ini... "

" Tagihan kartu kreditmu " Potong Hangeng.

Tao menelan ludahnya susah payah. Angka yang tertera di kertas dalam genggamannya tak dapat dibilang sedikit. Walau keluarganya sangat kaya, tetapi bagi pàpà dan māmā-nya jumlah tersebut tetap dapat menjadi kunci kebangkrutan untuk masa depan perusahaan yang mereka dirikan.

" Kau keterlaluan Tao-er! Kau pikir mencari uang itu mudah hingga kau seenaknya meminta ini-itu dan menghamburkan uang sembarangan!? " Bentak Hangeng kesal.

" Dad.. "

" Diam! Pàpà kecewa padamu! Pàpà masih bisa memaklumi sifat manja-mu, tapi kau sudah tidak bisa pàpà toleransi lagi! Kau pikir pàpà tidak tahu kau sering meremehkan usaha orang lain diluar sana dan membandingkan apa yang mereka punya dengan milikmu, hah!? Apa kau sadar, kau tidak pantas meremehkan mereka karena mereka memiliki keahlian sehingga memulai suatu usaha! Dan kau?! Kau tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk membuatku bangga! "

Dada Hangeng bergerak naik turun menahan amarah. Heechul menggenggam tangan Hangeng lembut dan mencoba menenangkan sang suami sementara Tao menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, mencoba bertahan untuk tidak menangis sekarang juga.

" Mulai besok, kau māmā daftarkan untuk mengikuti Scout's Summer Camp, Tao-er. Māmā tidak menerima penolakan " Ucap Heechul sambil sesekali mengusap pundak Hangeng.

" Wa.. waeyo mom? " Tanya Tao lirih.

" Māmā ingin kau lebih mandiri dan mengerti bagaimana sulitnya jika kau hidup lepas dari kekayaan dan kemewahan di rumah ini, baby "

" Tapi mom... "

" Tidak ada penolakan! Siapkan barang-barang yang akan kau bawa untuk perkemahan malam ini juga! Besok tuan Lee akan mengantarmu ke tempat perkemahan! " Bentak Hangeng lalu pergi meninggalkan Tao sendirian, diikuti oleh Heechul di belakangnya.

Tao terdiam beberapa saat. Diusapnya air mata yang mulai berjatuhan dari matanya. Kazu, kucing hitam miliknya tampak mengamatinya dari jauh dan mengeong pelan. Perlahan, ia meraih tas kertas dihadapannya lalu beranjak masuk kedalam kamarnya di lantai dua. Sesampainya di kamarnya yang di dominasi warna biru laut dan mengunci pintu, ia melempar tas kertas dalam genggamannya ke sembarang arah dan menangis dalam diam.

Ia tahu, apa yang diucapkan oleh pàpà dan māmā-nya tadi tidaklah bisa ia tolak. Itu adalah perintah mutlak yang tak bisa di ganggu gugat oleh siapapun, begitu pula dirinya. Dengan berat hati, ia meraih salah satu tas ransel bergambar panda miliknya yang cukup untuk memuat banyak barang dan memasukkan beberapa potong pakaian dan keperluan lainnya.

Setelah dirasanya cukup, ia menghempaskan tubuhnya keatas kasur dan menatap kearah luar jendela yang tirai-nya dibiarkan terbuka begitu saja. Ribuan bintang bertaburan menghiasi gelapnya malam, menemani kesendirian sang bulan yang bersinar terang.

" Kazu... Aku tidak ingin mengikuti camp itu... " Lirihnya seraya memeluk kucing hitam bermata kebiruan miliknya dan jatuh tertidur.

.

.

.

.

.:: That Scout Namja ::.

.

.

.

.

" Tuan Lee, apa kau yakin disini tempatnya? "

" Ne agassi "

Tao mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya. Kumpulan pohon pinus dan semak-semak tumbuh mengelilingi lokasi perkemahan tersebut. Tak dapat dipungkiri, ia cukup menyukai tempat itu, terutama udaranya yang masih bersih dan menyegarkan tubuh serta pikirannya.

" Tao-er? "

Yeoja itu menoleh saat mendengar namanya dipanggil. Tak jauh darinya, Baekhyun berjalan kearahnya lalu memeluknya secara tiba-tiba.

" Apa yang jie-jie lakukan disini? " Tanya Tao bingung.

" Appa dan eomma menyuruhku mengikuti camp ini Tao-er. Kau sendiri? "

Tao menghela nafas berat. " Ne... Aku juga Jie... Pàpà dan māmā ingin agar aku menjadi mandiri… "

" Alasan yang sama dengan appa dan eomma-ku " Dengus Baekhyun kesal.

Mereka berdua terdiam.

" Jangan-jangan yang lain juga….. "

" Baekhyun-ah/eonni! Tao-er! "

_Well_, tebakan yang sangat tepat Baekhyun, Tao.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

_Eunhye's Break Time~ :3_

Yak, segini dulu~~ Eunhye masih harus mendalami tempat perkemahan di Korea._.v

Maap TBC-nya nanggung, kependekkan, de el el.

Eunhye masih kekurangan informasi tentang pramuka di korea ToT

Kalau ada readers yang tau tempat hutan tempat perkemahan di korea tolong casi tau Eunhye ne :')

Mind to Review? :D


	2. Meet 'him'

Summary: 6 orang yeoja kaya raya yang sangat manja, dipaksa mengikuti kegiatan perkemahan oleh orangtua mereka agar dapat menjadi lebih mandiri / " Hell no! Berbaur dengan alam memang menyenangkan. Tapi jika harus berurusan dengan tanah? Menjijikkan! " / " Annyeong… Selamat datang di scout's summer camp " /

**That Scout Namja**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Drama.**

**Cast: EXO member, other.**

**Disclaimer: They're not mine, all cast belong to GOD~ But this story actually MINE. I hate PLAGIARISM so much. So, DON'T copy-paste my fanfiction juseyo! :)**

**Warning: Typo bertebaran, EYD tidak terpenuhi, cerita nyaris pasaran(?), ****GENDERSWITCH**

Annyeong~ :3 Eunhye sebenernya 'agak' gimana gitu sih ngeliat review sedikit… bukannya gimana sih, Eunhye sebenernya ga terlalu mikirin review, tapi Eunhye rada gimana gitu ngeliat silent readers lebih banyak—bahkan membludak— dibandingkan sama yang review. Tapi tenang aja,, Eunhye ga akan nge-discontinue ff yang sudah Eunhye post di fandom ini APAPUN alasannya, soalnya itu ketetapan hati Eunhye sejak memutuskan untuk menjadi author disini :D

Gausah banyak omong lagi deh,

Let's start the story!

.

.

.

.

.:: That Scout Namja ::.

.

.

.

.

" Eonni-deul, kalian juga ikut kegiatan ini? " Tanya Baekhyun tak percaya.

" Tentu saja! Aish, andai saja appa dan eomma tidak mengancam akan melenyapkan seluruh CD Dance Cover milikku, aku tidak akan ingin mengikuti kegiatan ini " Dengus Lay kesal.

Tao terdiam mengamati para jie-jie nya yang tak berhenti menumpahkan kekesalan mereka karena harus dengan sangat terpaksa mengikuti kegiatan ini. Sejujurnya ia tidak suka mengikuti kegiatan seperti ini, tapi karena suasana alam disana cukup menyenangkan, ia rasa tak ada salahnya mencoba untuk menjalani kegiatan ini walaupun jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya ia sangat - amat - membenci -kegiatan – ini.

" Jie, lebih baik kita mencoba menjalani saja... Lagipula kurasa tak ada salahnya mencoba bukan? Sesekali berada di alam bebas seperti ini tampaknya menyenangkan " Ujar Tao.

Xiumin memutar kedua bola matanya malas. " Hell no! Berbaur dengan alam memang menyenangkan. Tapi jika harus berurusan dengan tanah? Menjijikkan! "

Baekhyun, Luhan dan yang lainnya mengangguk setuju.

" Oh please Jie. Ini hanya dua minggu saja 'kan? Setelah dua minggu itu selesai kita bisa kembali menikmati fasilitas di rumah, right? "

" Tersesah kau saja, Tao " Luhan menyandang tas miliknya di bahu.

Tao mengedikkan bahunya tanda tak mau peduli, lalu berjalan memasuki area perkemahan. Diedarkannya pandangannya ke seluruh sudut tempat perkemahan. Terlihat tak begitu banyak orang yang mengikuti kegiatan ini, hanya segelintir orang saja. Beberapa namja dan yeoja termasuk dirinya sendiri dan para Jie-jie nya.

Entahlah, mungkin karena sekarang 'scout' hanya dianggap sebelah mata oleh masyarakat. Dulu pada saat kegiatan seperti ini sedang _booming_ tak terhitung banyaknya manusia yang berlomba-lomba mengikuti kegiatan ini.

Tanpa sadar, memori dalam otaknya kembali berputar. Disaat ia masih berumur 10 tahun dan di tempat perkemahan seperti ini, ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang menurutnya sangat ia benci karena telah membuatnya tenggelam di salah satu sungai yang terdapat cukup jauh dari tempatnya dan māmā, pàpà berkemah.

Entah apa yang terjadi saat itu. Disaat ia tenggelam dan kehilangan kesadarannya, ia hanya merasa seseorang memeluknya dari belakang dan disaat ia sadar, ia tengah terbaring lemah diatas ranjang rumah sakit.

Sejak saat itu, ia sangat membenci segala hal yang berhubungan dengan perkemahan. Ia takut kejadian seperti dulu terulang lagi.

" Annyeong... Selamat datang di Scout's Summer Camp " Seorang namja berwajah angelic menyambut kedatangan mereka.

" Ah, annyeong... " Tao membalas sapaan namja itu diiringi senyuman manis— atau lebih tepatnya senyum terpaksa —.

" Kalian anggota yang baru bergabung itu 'kan? " Tanya seorang namja lainnya yang memiliki tinggi yang melebihi rata-rata.

" Wuah, neomu yeppeo " Puji namja bekulit tan.

" Nuguya? Manis sekali " Sahut namja bertubuh cukup pendek.

Tao sedikit merasa risih dan takut bedekatan dengan namja-namja yang terlihat kelewat menyebalkan tersebut. Aigoo, salah apa dirinya hingga dipertemukan dengan manusia-manusia aneh seperti ini?

" Kai, Chen, Chanyeol, berhenti mengganggunya. Kalian membuatnya tak nyaman, pabo " Tegur sang namja berwajah agelic.

" Aish... Kau mengganggu saja Suho hyung. Kau seperti tak suka saja melihat dongsaeng- mu bahagia "

" Park Chanyeol, bisa kau diam? "

Namja bertubuh kelebihan tinggi yang diketahui bernama chanyeol itu meringis pelan begitu Suho men-death glare dirinya.

" Kka, kalian semua ikuti aku. Aku akan menunjukkan tenda kalian " Suho berjalan menuju tempat tenda-tenda didirikan diikuti oleh ke enam yeoja tersebut dari belakangnya.

.

.

.

.

.:: That Scout Namja ::.

.

.

.

.

" Disini tenda-tenda kalian. Satu tenda diisi oleh dua orang, untuk pembagiannya bisa kalian atur sendiri " Suho menunjuk kearah tiga tenda berukuran sedang lalu merongoh sakunya dan memberikan beberapa lembar kertas kepada Tao dan jie-jie nya. " Itu jadwal kegiatan yang akan kita jalani selama dua minggu ke depan. Semua jadwal harus dijalankan _on time_, jika terlambat sedikit saja, kalian dapat diberi hukuman "

" Mwo? Hukuman? "

Suho mengangguk meng-iyakan.

" Hanya telat saja dihukum? Itu keterlaluan! " sungut Tao kesal.

" _Well_... Tak ada gunanya kau protes denganku. Jika kau mau protes, kau bisa protes kepada ketua kami "

Tao merengut. " Ketua kalian? Cih, paling juga dia tidak seberapa. Manusia pabo ta— "

" Kurasa lebih baik jangan melanjutkan kata-kata mu, Zi Tao-ah "

" Wae? Yang kukatakan tidak ada salahnya, ani? Ketua-mu memang pabo hingga memberikan hukuman walau hanya terlambat sedikit saja "

" Hukuman itu memang pantas untuk yeoja manja dan pemalas sepertimu "

Seketika Suho dan Tao membeku. Perlahan, Tao membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat seorang namja berambut hitam dengan tubuh yang tingginya sedikit diatas Chanyeol tengah menatap sinis dirinya.

" YAK! Apa maksudmu!? "

" Itu benar 'kan? Kau itu anak rumahan yang manja dan hanya bisa menyuruh-nyuruh orang lain melakukan suatu pekerjaan untukmu " Sahut namja berwajah stoic itu tenang.

" Jangan berbicara sembarangan! Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku! "

" Oh ya? "

" Akan kubuktikan padamu, bahwa aku bisa melakukan semua hal jauh diatas dirimu! "

Namja itu menyeringai " _Geurae_. Kita lihat saja nanti " Ucap namja itu sambil berlalu dari tempat tersebut.

" Aish! Jeongmal jinjjayo! Namja menyebalkan! " Tao menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dengan kesal ke tanah.

" Suho-_ssi_, tadi itu siapa? " Tanya Kyungsoo lirih. Tampaknya ia ketakutan melihat seringai yang tadi ditunjukkan oleh sang namja berwajah stoic tadi.

" Dia? Dia itu ketua kami. Kris "

" Mwo? Ketua kalian? " Mata Kyungsoo membulat.

" Ne... Harap kalian memaklumi saja ne? Dia orangnya memang seperti itu "

' _Namja menyebalkan! Tiang listrik pabo! Nappeun namja! _' Tao tak hentinya mengumpat dalam hati.

Kesal? Tentu saja. Ini pertama kalinya ia di remehkan oleh seseorang. Biasanya ia tidak akan di remehkan oleh orang lain dikarenakan status keluarganya. Tapi sekarang? Ia justru diremehkan oleh orang yang bahkan baru ia kenal.

Sepeninggal Suho, Tao memasuki salah satu tenda bersama Kyungsoo. Ya, mereka telah melakukan pembagian. Lay bersama Luhan, Xiumin bersama Baekhyun sementara Tao bersama Kyungsoo.

Tak terasa, waktu menunjukkan pukul 07.30. Seluruh peserta perkemahan berkumpul mengelilingi api unggun. Beberapa yeoja menyiapkan makanan sementara para namja menyiapkan air dan hal-hal lainnya. Tao sendiri sedikit membantu Key— salah satu yeoja yang baru saja di kenalnya— Kyungsoo, dan Lay memasak karena pada dasarnya ia kurang pandai berurusan dengan dapur.

Luhan, Xiumin, Chen dan Sehun— dua teman Kris— menyiapkan alat-alat makan untuk mereka sementara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang sedari tadi tidak berhenti mendebatkan hal yang tidak jelas.

" Kau bilang kau berumur 17 tahun? Jangan berbohong! Pasti kau itu masih di_ Elementary School_! "

" YAK! Kau saja yang terlalu tinggi tiang listrik! "

" Bilang saja kau gengsi mengakui bahwa kau anak _Elementary School_~ "

" Sudah berkali-kali kubilang aku murid _High School_! " Baekhyun menjerit frustasi.

" Jie, sudahlah. Bisa tolong aku sebentar? " Tao segera menyela disaat Chanyeol membuka mulut untuk membalas perkataan Baekhyun.

" Tapi Tao, dia... "

" Sudahlah Jie~ dan ChanChan _gege_, _can't you stop call _Baekhyun-jie_ an Elementary School student, _eoh? "

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan " Aniyo~ _I'm so sorry_ TaoTao, _I can't and I won't do it_ "

" Tao-er! Kau kenal tiang listrik ini!? " Baekhyun menatap Tao dan Chanyeol bergantian.

" Eum… Ne Jie-jie " Tao menjawab agak ragu.

" Mwoya? Mengapa kau tidak memberitahuku dari awal? Neomu jinjjayo! "

" Yak! Jangan menyakiti Tao-'ku'! "

Chanyeol menarik Tao kedalam pelukannya tepat disaat Baekhyun ingin menjitak kepala Tao. Tao sendiri yang dipeluk oleh Chanyeol merasa pipinya memanas.

" Lepaskan dia Park Chanyeol! "

" Shireo! Dia milikku, yeoja pendek! "

" Yak! Kau pikir kau siapa hingga bisa memonopoli Tao? " Baekhyun menggeram kesal.

" Aku calon namjachingu-nya! "

" Cih, percaya diri sekali! "

" Diam kau yeoja pendek, bilang saja kalau kau iri karena tak ada namja yang mau berpacaran denganmu~ "

" YAAA! Jangan berbicara sembarangan Park pabo! "

Chanyeol berlari meninggalkan Baekhyun sambil tertawa-tawa. Tangan kanan namja itu menggenggam erat tangan mungil Tao.

Dibalik pohon yang tak jauh dari mereka, Kris mengepalkan tangannya erat melihat pemandangan itu.

.

.

.

.

.:: That Scout Namja ::.

.

.

.

.

**~ T.B.C ~**

_~ Eunhye's Break Time ~_

Apa chapter ini memuaskan?

Kalau review bisa mencapai seenggaknya lebih dari 10, Eunhye usahakan memperpanjang chapter depan dan update kilat.

Ohya, ff ini dominan kearah KrisTao. Tapi couple lain tetep bakalan Eunhye bahas kok.

Chapter depan sekalian Eunhye menjelaskan beberapa hal dalam dunia kepramukaan. Btw, apa disini ada readers yang ikut atau terlibat dalam kegiatan pramuka?

Kalau gaada, coba deh ikut pramuka. Kebersamaan bener-bener diuji xD Jangan pikirin ' ikut pramuka ntar kulit hitam, belang, jadi jelek '. Swt banget deh sama kulit. Kulit belang ga belang juga sama aja kok~ tetep cantik-cantik dan ganteng-ganteng x3

Okeh, sampai disini saja~~~

Mind to Review? :3


	3. Chemistry

Summary: 6 orang yeoja kaya raya yang sangat manja, dipaksa mengikuti kegiatan perkemahan oleh orangtua mereka agar dapat menjadi lebih mandiri / " Hell no! Berbaur dengan alam memang menyenangkan. Tapi jika harus berurusan dengan tanah? Menjijikkan! " / " Annyeong… Selamat datang di scout's summer camp " /

**That Scout Namja**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Drama.**

**Cast: EXO member, other.**

**Disclaimer: They're not mine, all cast belong to GOD~ But this story actually MINE. I hate PLAGIARISM so much. So, DON'T copy-paste my fanfiction juseyo! :)**

**Warning: Typo bertebaran, EYD tidak terpenuhi, cerita nyaris pasaran(?), ****GENDERSWITCH**

Hai~ Hai~ Uwaaa,, Eunhye ga nyangka bakalan ada banyak yang tertarik sama ff ini /.\ #BlushingAkut *abaikan* padahal ff ini Cuma sebagai bukti kecintaan Eunhye sama pramuka xD Eunhye cinta mati sama seluruh kegiatan di pramuka soalnya~ hehehe xD Thankseu very kamsa buat yang sudah review~ Jawaban review langsung Eunhye gabung di bawah ne, soalnya Eunhye bingung kalau mau balesin satu satu x_x Mianhae ToT

Let's Start the Story

.

.

.

.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

.

.:: That Scout Namja ::.

.

.

.

.

Kaya bukan berarti bisa melakukan segala hal sesukamu sendiri.

Kaya bukan berarti kaulah yang terhebat.

Bukankah kekayaan yang kau miliki sekarang bukanlah milikmu, melainkan milik Tuhan?

Pernahkah kau berpikir apa jadinya dirimu jika Tuhan mengambil seluruh kekayaan yang kau miliki?

Dunia ini tidak mencari kekayaan,

tetapi **keahlian**lah yang dicari di seluruh pelosok bumi ini.

" Mashitta! "

Kyungsoo, Lay dan Key tersenyum mendengar penuturan seluruh peserta camp yang sedang menikmati makanan mereka.

" Noona-deul, siapa yang membuat kimchi ini? " Kai menunjuk-nujuk sayur berwarna kemerahan di piringnya.

" Kyungsoo " Lay dan Key serempak menunjuk Kyungsoo yang sedang merapikan peralatan memasak yang mereka gunakan tadi. Kyungsoo yang merasa namanya dipanggil, menoleh dan menatap mereka kebingungan.

" Uwa~ Kyungsoo noona daebak! Ini kimchi terenak yang pernah kumakan selama ini! " Ucap Kai dengan mata berbinar.

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis. Rona kemerahan sedikit tampak di kedua pipinya yang putih bersih. _Aigo~ Uri umma jatuh cinta, eoh?_

" Kyungsoo noona, noona tidak makan? " Tanya Kai.

" Ani. Aku sedang diet Kai-ah "

" Diet? "

" Eum. Ne~ "

Kyungsoo terkejut saat merasa tangannya ditarik hingga ia jatuh terduduk diatas tanah, tapat di sebelah Kai.

" Kai-ah, ap—eump "

Kalimat Kyungsoo terpotong karena Kai menyuapkannya sesendok makanan. Kyungsoo mendelik protes kepada Kai, dan hanya dibalas dengan cengiran tak berdosa dari namja yang lebih muda satu tahun dari dirinya tersebut.

" Diet bukan berarti kau tidak makan sama sekali noona~ " Kai kembali menyuapi Kyungsoo.

" N.. ne.. "

" Makan yang banyak noona, atau noona mau kusuapi? "

" A-aniya! Aku makan sendiri saja! "

Kai tertawa pelan saat Kyungsoo bergegas meninggalkannya. Tak dapat dipungkiri, wajah yeoja itu kini telah memerah sempurna karena perlakuan dari Kai.

Sementara itu, tak jauh dari tempat Kai, Chanyeol dan Tao yang sudah menyelesaikan makanan mereka berjalan menjauhi daerah perkemahan menuju sungai yang terletak di pinggir hutan tempat mereka berkemah.

" ChanChan-_ge_, ini diletakkan dimana? " Tao mengangkat sedikit piring-piring yang ia bawa.

" Taruh saja di situ Tao-er "

Kedua namja dan yeoja itu tenggelam dalam keheningan malam.

" Tao-er... "

" Ne _gege_? "

" Apa kau tidak bisa memikirkan sekali lagi tentang itu? "

Tao menghela nafas. " _Dui bui qi gege_... Lagi pula itu cerita lama... untuk apa _gege_ mengungkit hal itu lagi? "

" Tao, apa _gege_ tidak bisa dipertimbangkan? "

" _Dui bui qi_... Jangan memaksaku _ge_... "

" _Gege_ mohon Tao... Pikirkanlah sekali lagi... "

" _Gege... Please_, aku tidak ingin terulang lagi "

" Sekali lagi saja Tao-er, setelah itu _gege_ tidak akan mengungkit hal ini lagi "

" Araseo... Aku akan mencoba memikirkannya lagi... "

" _Xie-xie _Tao-er "

Chanyeol mengusap kepala Tao lembut. Senyum miris terpatri di wajah tampannya. Sangat kentara bahwa namja tampan itu menyimpan rahasia masa lalu yang sangat menyakitkan baginya maupun Tao.

" Ehm "

Chanyeol dan Tao menoleh saat mendengar suara dehaman seseorang. Tepat dibelakang mereka, Kris berdiri sambil menatap dingin kearah mereka berdua.

" Waeyo _duizhang_? " Tanya Chanyeol.

" Waktunya berkumpul. Aku akan mengumumkan kegiatan kita besok " Ucap Kris dinging seraya beranjak meninggalkan Tao dan Chanyeol.

" Aish.. Naga jelek menyebalkan " Desis Tao, kesal.

" Apa yang kau katakan tadi, Tao? "

" A-aniya ChanChan-_ge_ " Tao gelagapan. Dalam hati, yeoja bermata panda tersebut merutuk karena melupakan keberadaan Chanyeol di dekatnya.

" Begitukah? Geurae, ayo kita segera kembali ke perkemahan sebelum _duizhang _mengamuk, bocah panda "

' _Bocah panda? '_ Batin Tao bingung. Sedetik kemudian, wajah Tao memerah karena malu bercampur kesal setelah mengingat suatu hal. " ChanChan _gege_! Aku bukan bocah panda! " Teriak Tao kesal sambil berlari mengejar Chanyeol yang sudah terlebih dahulu kabur ke perkemahan, meninggalkan dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.:: That Scout Namja ::.

.

.

.

.

Seusai Kris menjelaskan kegiatan mereka besok pagi, satu persatu peserta perkemahan— termasuk Xiumin, Lay, Luhan, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo— masuk kedalam tenda untuk mengistirahatkan diri, tapi tidak dengan Tao.

Yeoja itu berjalan kembali ke tepi sungai tempatnya dan Chanyeol tadi. Kenangan-kenangan nya bersama Chanyeol mulai bermunculan dalam benaknya. Tanpa ia sadari, air mata jatuh menuruni pelupuk matanya dan menuruni pipinya perlahan.

Ia sedikit tersentak saat merasakan tangan seseorang menyentuh pundaknya lembut.

" Ada apa? "

' _Kris? _'

" Waeyo Tao? "

Tao menekuk lututnya lalu menggeleng lemah. Kris, namja itu, mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Tao dan memperhatikan yeoja tersebut.

" Kau ada masalah? "

" Aniya... Hanya teringat akan sesuatu... " Jawab Tao lirih.

" Jika kau ada masalah, kau bisa bercerita padaku "

Tao mengangguk pelan. Entah mengapa, Kris merasa dadanya sakit melihat yeoja bermata panda itu menangis.

" Kris? "

" Ne? "

" Gomawo "

Kris mengerenyit bingung. Hal itu hanya ditanggapi dengan senyuman manis dari Tao.

" Untuk apa kau berterima kasih, Tao? "

" Kau tidak perlu tahu, _gege _" Tao terkikik pelan.

" Barusan... Kau memanggilku '_gege_'? "

" Ne~ Waeyo? "

Kris menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. " apa-apa "

_Hening_. Cukup lama mereka terdiam satu sama lain, sibuk mengurusi pikiran masing-masing. Angin malam yang dingin berhembus pelan, menimbulkan suara gemerisik antara daun dan ranting pohon yang beradu, menciptakan melodi alam yang sangat menarik hati.

Saat Kris merasa udara dingin mulai menusuk kedalam tulangnya, namja itu menoleh kearah Tao. Senyum kecil terlukis di wajah stoic-nya saat mendapati Tao tertidur dengan kepala yang disenderkan ke bahu nya.

Perlahan, ia mengangkat dan menyenderkan tubuh Tao di salah satu pohon besar di dekat mereka. Dilepaskannya jaket tebal yang ia gunakan, lalu menyelimuti tubuh Tao. Tangannya merapikan surai platina Tao yang sedikit berantakan karena tertiup angin.

_' Cantik '_ Pikir Kris dalam benaknya.

" Tao-er... Kau tidak berubah sama sekali... "

Kris mengecup pipi Tao lembut sebelum akhirnya jatuh tertidur di sebelah Tao.

.

.

.

.

.:: That Scout Namja ::.

.

.

.

.

" Baiklah, sekarang aku akan menilai keahlian kalian dalam melakukan pertolongan pertama. Buat kelompok yang terdiri dari 3 orang. Palli! " Titah Kris pada seluruh peserta perkemahan setelah menerangkan apa yang harus mereka lakukan saat memberi pertolongan pertama.

' _Dasar sparta! __' _Maki Tao dalam hati.

" Tao-er, kita sekelompok ne "

" Ah, ne ChanChan_ gege_ "

Chanyeol tersenyum senang. " Hei, _duizhang_! Kau sekelompok dengan kami saja! "

Kris mengangguk dan berjalan kearah Tao dan Chanyeol.

' _Tampaknya aku akan mati di tangan sparta ini... _' Tao meringis pelan.

" Siapa yang menjadi korban yang harus ditolong? " Tanya Chanyeol.

Kris dengan santai menunjuk kearah Tao. " Dia saja "

" Aku? " Tao menunjuk ke dirinya sendiri.

" Ne. Kau. Memangnya siapa lagi? "

" Jeongmal andwaeee! "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**T.B.C or END?**

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Eunhye's Break Time~ ^o^_

Kemarin ada yang nanya, **apa orangtua para uke berteman?**. Jawabannya: **Iya, mereka semua berteman **:D

Singkatnya gini aja deh, Appa-umma para uke itu member suju, tapi para seme…. Entahlah, belum Eunhye pikirkan._. Apa ada yang mau usul siapa yang dijadiin orangtua dari para seme?

Q : **Apa akan ada crack pair?**

A: Crack pair ada, tapi cuma sebagai selingan, atau orang ketiga dalam hubungan antar cast. ^o^

Q: **Siapa yang nolongin Tao waktu tenggelam di sungai dulu?**

A: Oke, ini bakalan terjawab seiring berjalannya cerita. Eunhye gamau buka kartu dulu soalnya. hehehe

Q: **Apa Chanyeol suka sama Tao?**

A: Antara satu-dua chapter kedepan, akan ada Flash Back tentang hubungan Tao dan Chanyeol di masa lalu. Harap ditunggu ne :D

Q: **Kenapa Kris cemburu?**

A: Kris sebenernya ada 'hubungan' saa Tao. Tapi itu akan kejawab seiring berjalannya cerita.

Q: **Apa ini ChanTao?**

A: Engga kok, ini tetep KrisTao. ChanTao hanya sebagai slight di cerita ini, digunakan sebagai pelengkap cerita *dikira bumbu dapur pakai pelengkap-_-* xD

Ohya, apa di cerita ini perlu Eunhye masukkan tentang sandi-sandi seperti morse? Tolong beri jawabannya ne ^^ Gomawo~~ :*

**Big Thanks To: ****kyeoptafadila****rarega18 | ****PrincePink****jettaome****thehunhan****thiacc28 | ****Tania3424 | ****oneshootbunny****YeahSooyoung****TaoKyu****Emaknya Panda | ****han ah byeol****Ellizabeth Kim| ****miyuk | DevilFujoshi | jung jimin | Kim Sung Hee | Gue Manusia Biasa | Kyuminhae | **

Mian jika ada namanya yang belum Eunhye tulis. Jeongmal mianhae ToT

Mind to Review Again? ;)


	4. Lay! Where are you? part 1

Summary: 6 orang yeoja kaya raya yang sangat manja, dipaksa mengikuti kegiatan perkemahan oleh orangtua mereka agar dapat menjadi lebih mandiri / " Hell no! Berbaur dengan alam memang menyenangkan. Tapi jika harus berurusan dengan tanah? Menjijikkan! " / " Annyeong… Selamat datang di scout's summer camp " /

**That Scout Namja**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Drama.**

**Cast: EXO member, other.**

**Disclaimer: They're not mine, all cast belong to GOD~ But this story actually MINE. I hate PLAGIARISM so much. So, DON'T copy-paste my fanfiction juseyo! :)**

**Warning: Typo bertebaran, EYD tidak terpenuhi, cerita nyaris pasaran(?),****GENDERSWITCH**

Let's Start the Story

.

.

.

.

.:: That Scout Namja ::.

.

.

.

_Di dunia ini, ada 1 hal yang harus diketahui._

_Hal itu adalah; tidak semua hal yang kita temui akan membuat hati kita senang._

_Bahkan terkadang hal yang kita temui tersebut merupakan 'sesuatu' atau 'masalah' yang kita benci/tidak kita sukai._

_Janganlah kabur dari apa yang harus kau hadapi._

_Apa yang kau hadapi sekarang sudahlah terencana semenjak kau baru saja merasakan hangatnya udara disaat kau terlahir ke dunia ini..._

.

.

.

.

Lay POV.

Aku menatap kesal kedua namja yang tengah mengerjakan sesuatu—yang entah namanya itu— dihadapanku.

" Lay-_ssi_, bisakah kau ambilkan tali di dekatmu itu? " Tanya namja yang kuketahui bernama Suho.

" Ambil saja sendiri! " Ketusku.

Suho hanya menghela nafas keras lalu berjalan menghampiriku. Ada sedikit rasa takut terbesit di hatiku saat melihat tatapannya yang terlihat tidak bersahabat.

" Apa kau tidak bisa membantu walau sedikit saja, miss Zhang? "

" Tidak bisa dan aku tidak akan pernah membantu "

_Hening._

Aku tersentak kaget. Suho mendorongku kasar lalu menatapku tajam. " Untuk apa kau disini jika tidak melakukan apapun, eoh? "

" H-hyung... "

" Diam, Chen! " Bentak Suho kasar, hingga membuat seluruh peserta perkemahan mengalihkan perhatian kearahnya.

Namja bernama Chen itu segera menutup mulutnya tepat sesaat setelah Suho membentaknya.

" Kau... Lebih baik kau pergi dari sini. Sekarang! " Desis Suho.

" Tanpa kau suruh pun aku akan pergi! Aku benci tempat ini dan aku memang tak pernah berniat untuk mengikuti kegiatan ini! "

Seusai berkata seperti itu, aku berjalan cepat meninggalkan daerah perkemahan. Rasa kesal dan amarah benar – benar menguasaiku. Dia pikir aku mau mengikuti kegiatan ini? Namja menyebalkan! Lagipula apa enaknya berurusan dengan tanah dan hal-hal semacam P3K dan yang lainnya? Jika aku sakit atau terluka toh ada dokter pribadi yang bekerja untuk māmā dan pàpà. Jadi untuk apa aku belajar P3K? Tidak ada gunanya!

Sebenarnya apa maksud māmā dan pàpà dengan menyuruhku mengikuti kegiatan ini? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti jalan pikiran mereka. Tak bisakah mereka mencari kegiatan yang lebih cocok untuk diriku? Dance misalnya? Uh... Māmā dan pàpà menyebalkan!

Andai saja di camp ini tidak ada namja menyebalkan seperti namja sok angelic bernama Suho itu, mungkin aku mau saja mengikuti kegiatan ini walau SEDIKIT terpaksa. Karena kelelahan, kuhentikan langkahku dan mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingku. ' _Eh_? _Dimana_ _ini_?' Sejauh mataku memandang, hanya terdapat pohon-pohon besar dan semak belukar, juga semak batu-batu berukuran –sangat— besar.

" A-apa aku tersesat? "

Aku membalikkan badanku dan berlari ke arah yang kurasa telah kulalui tadi. Tapi sayang, berapa lama pun aku berlari, aku tak menemukan adanya tanda-tanda perkemahan maupun sungai di dekat perkemahan. Sungguh, aku takut berada di tengah hutan sendirian seperti ini!

" Aish.. Eottheohkae? Harusnya aku tak berjalan terlalu jauh dari perkemahan... " Gumamku sambil mengadahkan wajahku, menatap langit yang kini mulai memerah lalu cepat-cepat memeriksa jam tanganku. " Mwo? Sudah sore? Berapa lama aku tersesat disini!? "

.

.

.

.

_Sementara itu..._

" ChanChan-_ge_! Eottheohkae? " Tao mengguncang tubuh Chanyeol. Kedua obsidian hitam pekatnya memancarkan ke khawatiran yang sangat kentara.

" Tenanglah Tao, dia pasti tidak apa-apa " Ucap Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan kepanikan yang ditimbulkan oleh Tao.

" Bagaimana bisa tidak apa-apa _ge_!? Langit sudah mulai gelap dan Lay-_jie_ belum juga kembali! " Jerit Tao. Yeoja bermata panda tersebut kini mulai meneteskan air matanya.

Dengan segera, Chanyeol merengkuh Tao kedalam pelukannya dan menenangkan yeoja bermata panda tersebut. Isakan demi isakan tertahan yang keluar dari mulut Tao membuat hatinya sakit. Ia tidak ingin yeoja yang di'sayangi'nya menangis seperti ini. Chanyeol dapat merasakan ke khawatiran yang meliputi hati Tao sekarang. Perlahan, Chanyeol mengusap-usap surai platina milik Tao dan membisikkan kata-kata penenang. Dan itu cukup berhasil. Isakan Tao sudah mulai berkurang walaupun mata yeoja itu masih saja memproduksi air mata.

" Sshh... Uljimaneyo Tao... "

Jemari-jemari panjang Chanyeol bergerak dan menyeka air mata dari pipi chubby Tao. Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, berharap senyumnya dapat meyakinkan yeoja tersebut.

" Jangan menangis lagi, ne? _Gege _tidak suka melihatmu menangis seperti ini... " Ucap Chanyeol lirih, namun tetap berusaha untuk tersenyum.

" Eum... ne Chan-_ge_... " Tao menganggukkan kepalanya lucu.

" Kka, kita berkumpul dengan yang lainnya "

Pipi Tao bersemu merah saat Chanyeol menautkan kedua tangan mereka. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, mengingat sudah lama sekali mereka tak bergandengan tangan seperti ini. Tao menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha menutupi rona merah pada wajahnya. Ingatan demi ingatan masa lalu mulai berdatangan ke dalam benak Tao. Kenangan yang sangat ia rindukan, namun gengsi yang ia miliki membuatnya tak bisa mengakui semua hal itu.

Setibanya di tengah perkemahan—tempat seluruh peserta perkemahan berkumpul—, Tao dan Chanyeol menangkap sosok Suho yang kini duduk di salah satu kursi yang disediakan dengan sorot mata bersalah.

" Mianhae... Jeongmal... " Gumamnya. " Ini semua salahku... "

Sungguh, Tao ingin memaki Suho. Tapi yeoja itu mengurungkan niatnya. Walaupun ia memaki Suho, apakah otomatis Lay akan kembali? Tidak, bukan?

" Joonmyeon-ah, ini bukan salahmu " Ucap Kris dengan nada datar seperti biasanya.

" Ini semua salahku, Kris "

" Bukan, Suho. Berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri "

" INI SEMUA SALAHKU! SEHARUSNYA AKU TAK BERLAKU SEPERTI ITU PADANYA! SEHARUSNYA—"

" Ne, ini memang salahmu, Suho-ssi "

Suho terdiam. Sontak, seluruh orang yang berada di situ menolehkan kepala kearah sumber suara. Sementara sang pemilik suara, Tao, hanya menatap Suho datar dan tanpa emosi sedikit pun.

" Tao... " Chanyeol menggenggam erat tangan Tao yang mulai berjalan menuju Suho. Tapi Tao menepis tangan Chanyeol kasar.

" _Shut up_ _gege_ " Tao menatap tajam Chanyeol dan berhenti berjalan saat sudah tiba di depan Suho. " Kau memang salah Suho-ssi. Sangat bersalah! " Desis Tao.

" Apa maksudmu, Tao? " Tanya Kris.

Tao mendengus pelan. " _Gege_ tahu kan ini sudah malam? Dan Lay-_jie _tersesat di hutan tanpa ada sesuatu yang bisa berguna sebagai penerang. Bulan juga tidak tampak karena malam ini mendung "

" Lalu? "

" _Gege_ bodoh atau apa? Jika Lay-_jie_ jatuh dan terluka tanpa ada seseorang di dekatnya untuk menolong, itu bisa jadi sangat berbahaya! " Bentak Tao keras.

Seketika itu juga, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Xiumin, dan Luhan tampak teringat akan sesuatu. " Tao, maksudmu Lay... " Ucap Luhan tertahan.

Tao membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap kearah Luhan. " Ne _jie_. Penyakit _Hemofillia_-nya "

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T.B.C**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Annyeong~ ^^

Berdasarkan Voting kemarin, That Scout Namja ternyata paling banyak peminat/? Hehe

Eunhye tepatin ne buat apdet ff ini Untuk ff **A wonderful Day in Seoul** dan **Picture of Me, Our Memories** sequelnya sedang dalam pengetikan :3 harap ditunggu ya :D

At last,

Mind to RnR again? ;)


	5. Lay! Where are you? part 2

Summary: 6 orang yeoja kaya raya yang sangat manja, dipaksa mengikuti kegiatan perkemahan oleh orangtua mereka agar dapat menjadi lebih mandiri / " Hell no! Berbaur dengan alam memang menyenangkan. Tapi jika harus berurusan dengan tanah? Menjijikkan! " / " Annyeong… Selamat datang di scout's summer camp " /

That Scout Namja

Rate: T

Genre: Romance, Drama.

Cast: EXO member, other.

Disclaimer: They're not mine, all cast belong to GOD~ But this story actually MINE. I hate PLAGIARISM so much. So, DON'T copy-paste my fanfiction juseyo! :)

Warning: Typo bertebaran, EYD tidak terpenuhi, cerita nyaris pasaran(?),GENDERSWITCH

Let's Start the Story

.

.

.

.

.:: That Scout Namja ::.

.

.

.

"_He_-_hemofiliia_?" Ucap Suho tergagap.

"Ne. Tentunya kau tahu bukan seberapa berbahayanya penyakit tersebut?"

Suho terdiam. Rasa bersalah dan kekhawatiran kembali melingkupi benaknya. Ia terlalu takut untuk membayangkan, seperti apakah keadaan Lay jika ia benar-benar terluka dan tak ada yang menolongnya. Hutan di saat malam tak dapat dikatakan aman. Justru sangat berbahaya. Entah banyaknya serangga-serangga beracun, tumbuhan berduri, hingga hewan-hewan buas. Walaupun Lay mungkin saja tak mendapati hewan buas, tumbuhan berduri, atau pun serangga beracun, itu tak memungkinkan bahwa Lay tak akan terluka. Bisa saja yeoja tersebut tersandung dan terluka, mengingat ponsel miliknya dititipkan kepada Kyungsoo, dan tak ada satu alat pun yang dapat menerangi jalannya. Mengandalkan bulan? Itu lebih tidak mungkin lagi. Malam ini bulan tertutup awan mendung yang berwarna pekat. Dan itu membuat keadaan semakin gelap.

"Daripada seperti ini terus, lebih baik kita mulai mencari Lay-_jie_. Aku benar-benar khawatir dengan keadaannya sekarang." Kyungsoo tampak sangat khawatir. Tentu saja, karena dibandingkan teman-temannya, Lay amat dekat dengan dirinya.

"Noona benar, hyung. Lebih baik kita mencari Lay noona sekarang juga. Langit sudah sangat mendung dan sebentar lagi akan hujan. Jika kita tidak menemukan Lay noona sekarang, itu akan sangat berbahaya karena bisa saja terjadi sesuatu padanya saat hujan turun," Sahut Kai menyetujui.

Kris menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. "Baiklah. Kita akan berpencar untuk mencari Lay, tapi jangan sampai ikut tersesat," Ujar Kris lalu membagikan beberapa lembar kertas. "Ini peta hutan ini. Aku tidak tahu apakah Lay akan melewati jalan yang ada pada peta ini, mengingat ini sebenarnya peta untuk rute penjelajahan kita di hutan tiga hari lagi. Jika perlu, buatlah beberapa tanda di pohon agar kalian dapat menemukan jalan kembali."

Seluruh orang yang berada di tempat itu menganggukkan kepala kompak.

"Chanyeol, Tao, Sehun, Xiumin, Key, dan Jonghyun, carilah Lay di bagian selatan hutan. Luhan, Chen, Minho, Kyungsoo, Onew, Baekhyun, cari Lay di bagian timur hutan. Suho, Taemin, Kai, Jino, ikut aku mencari Lay di bagian barat. Jangan lupa membawa senter untuk penerangan, aku tak mau terjadi hal yang buruk kepada kalian."

"Kami mengerti, _ge_" Sahut Sehun dengan nada datar.

"Baiklah, mulai mencari sekarang!" Titah Kris, sebelum pada akhirnya mereka menyebar sesuai dengan arah dan kelompok yang sudah ditentukan oleh Kris.

.

.

.

_**Tao, Chanyeol, Sehun, Xiumin, Key, & Jonghyun Side**_**.**

"Lay-_jie_/eonni!"

"Yixing-ah! Neo eodiega?"

"Noona!"

Chanyeol, Tao, Sehun, Jonghyun, Xiumin dan Key tak henti-hentinya meneriakkan nama Lay. Entah sudah berapa lama mereka berteriak hingga tenggorokan mereka sakit, namun hasilnya tetap sama. Nihil. Tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Lay. Hal itu membuat Tao takut dan kembali menangis.

"Eottheohkae? Kita tak mendapatkan tanda-tanda keberadaan Lay-_jie_ sama sekali! Eottheohkae hajyo?" Ucap Tao panik.

"_Calm down_, Tao. Aku yakin Lay noona tidak akan kenapa-kenapa. Mungkin saja kelompok Kris-_ge_ atau Chen sudah menemukan Lay." Chanyeol tersenyum dan menenangkan Tao. "Ayo kita kembali ke perkemahan dan menunggu mereka.

Hm… Begitukah Park Chanyeol? Mungkin ada baiknya kita melihat keadaan kelompok Chen dan Kris sekarang~

_**Luhan, Chen, Minho, Kyungsoo, Onew & Baekhyun Side**_**.**

"Aish, sebenarnya dimana Lay berada? Kita sudah mencari begitu lama, tetapi sama sekali tak ada tanda-tanda yang menunjukkan keberadaannya!" Luhan mengacak surai berwarna caramel miliknya frustasi.

"Bagaimana jika ia benar-benar hilang, _jie_? Aku tak dapat membayangkannya…" Lirih Baekhyun.

Onew memutar kedua bola matanya.

Kyungsoo menjitak dahi Baekhyun kasar. "Ya! Jangan berpikiran seperti itu! Tak bisakah eonni memikirkan hal-hal yang baik saja? Eonni membuatku semakin takut!"

"Mianhae…"

"Gwaenchana, Baekhyun-ah. Mungkin sekarang Lay sudah ditemukan oleh kelompok Kris atau Chanyeol. _Kka_, kita kembali ke perkemahan," Ucap Onew lalu melangkah pergi, diikuti oleh Luhan, Chen, Minho, Kyungsoo, dan Baekhyun di belakangnya.

Chanyeol? Um… kurasa kau harus menghilangkan nama tersebut dari daftar, Jinki-_ssi_. Baiklah, bagaimana dengan… uri duizhang?

_**Suho, Taemin, Kai, Jino & Kris Side**_**.**

Raut wajah kelelahan dan putus asa tampak tercetak jelas di wajah Kris, Taemin, Kai, dan Jino, terlebih lagi Suho. Mereka sudah berusaha mencari kesana-kemari, namun hasilnya nol besar.

"Duizhang… Lay noona tadak ada dimana pun… Eottheohkae?" Tanya Kai pada Kris.

"Hah… Molla-yo, Kai. Tak mungkin kita pergi dari hutan sebelum menemukan dirinya. Teman—ah ani, sahabat-sahabatnya pasti sangat khawatir…" Jawab sang Duizhang seraya mengusap peluh yang bembasahi wajahnya.

Jawaban Kris membuat Suho semakin takut. Takut jika tak menemukan Lay sekaligus takut jika terjadi sesuatu pada yeoja tersebut. Pandangannya dilemparkan hingga menyapu seluruh sisi hutan di sekelilingnya, hingga matanya tertumpu pada sesuatu di tanah.

"Hyung…" Suho menarik lengan Kris.

Kris menatap Suho kebingungan. "Wae?"

Suho tak menjawab, melainkan menunjuk apa yang baru saja ditemukannya.

"Suho… Mungkinkah itu—?"

_**Scout's Camp**_**.**

Keributan kecil terjadi di perkemahan. Kedua kelompok— kelompok Chanyeol dan Chen— yang telah berkumpul tak henti-hentinya berseru panic.

"Mwo? Kalian juga tidak menemukan Lay noona!?"

"Ne, kami tak menemukannya, Chen."

"Chen hyung, bagaimana ini? Bagaimana jika Lay noona tak ditemukan?" Tanya Kai.

"Andwaee! Lay-_jie_ harus ditemukan! Harus!" Jerit Xiumin putus asa.

"Xiumin-_jie_, tenanglah…" Tao mengusap punggung Xiumin, guna menenangkan _jie_-_jie_nya yang sedang kalut.

"Bagaimana bisa aku tenang jika sahabatku kini berada di dalam hutan sendirian, Tao!?"

"Noona, tenanglah…" Ujar Chanyeol.

"Aargh!" Xiumin mengacak rambutnya kesal.

Chen menghela nafas berat dan menepuk pundak Xiumin lembut. "Tak ada pilihan lain, kita hanya dapat berharap Kris hyung dan Suho hyung dapat menemukan Lay noona."

_**Lay's Side**_**.**

Lay merapatkan jaket rajutan tipis yang dikenakannya. Udara malam yang dingin bagai menusuk hingga kedalam sum-sum tulangnya. Hutan ini terletak di kaki gunung, dan tentu saja membuat udara semakin dingin. Gigi-giginya bergemeletuk menahan dingin yang sangat. Ingin rasanya ia berada di rumahnya, berbaring di ranjang yang empuk dengan diselimuti selimut bulu tebal yang lembut. Tapi sayang, itu hanyalah sebuah keinginan dan bukan kenyataan. Kenyataannya adalah ia sekarang berada di tengah hutan, kedinginan, dan tak mengetahui jalan untuk keluar dari tempat ini.

Air mata perlahan mengalir melalui sudut matanya. Takut. Takut. Itu yang ia rasakan sekarang. Bukan hanya takut karena kegelapan, tapi ia juga takut dengan… kesendirian. Ingatannya kembali terlempar ke saat-saat dimana ia mengurung diri di dalam kamar tidurnya di setiap kali kedua orangtuanya bertengkar hebat, menumpahkan seluruh rasa sesak dan kesedihannya di setiap tetes air mata yang ia keluarkan. Tak ada seorang pun yang memeluknya dan memberikannya rasa tenang. Tak ada seorang pun yang mengusap kepalanya dan mengucapkan kata-kata yang menguatkan, sekedar untuk membuatnya menghentikkan tangisnya.

Senyumnya selama ini bisa dikatakan hamper seluruhnya hanyalah dusta belaka. Ia tersenyum untuk menutupi betapa sedihnya dirinya melihat keadaan keluarganya yang 'hancur'. Ia benci dan iri jika melihat kedua orangtua sahabatnya terlihat harmonis, berbanding terbalik dengan kedua orangtuanya yang dalam seminggu dapat bertengkar 3 sampai 4 kali.

"Siapapun… tolong… aku takut… hiks."

_SRAK_!

'_M-mwo? Bunyi apa barusan?'_ Batin Lay.

_SRAK!_

_SRAK!_

'Sesange…_ Tolong aku_!' Lay menutup kedua matanya. Tubuhnya gemetaran karena ketakutan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Annyeong Readersdeul! _Eunhye a.k.a Panda _come again_! ^_^

Ada yang kangen sama FF ini? Atau sudah dilupakan?

Mianhae Eunhye update-nya ngaret banget. Tugas dan ulangan bener-bener numpuk, mengingat sekarang Eunhye sudah kelas 9 dan tahun ini ujian T-T

Mianhae jeongmal mianhae (_ _)

Maafin ya? Ya? Ya? *Panda Eyes* /plak/

Ehm. Lupakan saja yang diatas.

Ohya, saran aja nih. Kan kalau ga salah lagi rame banget yang ngomongin **Allmystory** atau siapa lah itu. Eunhye lupa pen-name nya.

Intinya ga perlu di bash. Kalau memang dia memplagiat, apa fungsinya '**Report Abuse**_**'**_?

Itu aja deh yang Eunhye pengen ngomongin._.v

Bagi yang punya acc, balasan review silakan di cek di PM ne

**Balasan Review:**

**Emaknya Panda: **TaoRis ditunggu ne :D mereka masih berkelana mengelilingi china/? Hehe bercanda kok. Untuk chapter ini Eunhye sengaja fokusin ke SuLay dulu. Tapi ff ini end-nya tetap TaoRis kok Gomawo sudah review chingu ^_^

**Lili**: Sabar ne saeng ini masih di fokusin ke SuLay dulu, habis itu KaiSoo, baru ChanBaek ^_^ Gomawo sudah review ^_^

**Bacon506: **Masih kurang ya? Gomawo kritiknya, Eunhye akan usahakan lebih maksimal untuk FF ini Gomawo sudah review chingu ^_^

**Rarega18: **Ini sudah dilanjut ne chingu ChanTao sama KrisTao di chapter ini di kurangin dulu ne, tapi di chapter de[an ada lagi kok :D Gomawo sudah review chingu ^_^

**Stephanie: **Ini sudah panjang belum chingu? Mianhae ne kalau belum Gomawo sudah review chingu ^_^

**Vina:** Ini sudah dilanjut ne Gomawo sudah review chingu ^_^

_**Last,**_

_Mind to RnR? ;)_


	6. Finally Found Her

Summary: 6 orang yeoja kaya raya yang sangat manja, dipaksa mengikuti kegiatan perkemahan oleh orangtua mereka agar dapat menjadi lebih mandiri / " Hell no! Berbaur dengan alam memang menyenangkan. Tapi jika harus berurusan dengan tanah? Menjijikkan! " / " Annyeong… Selamat datang di scout's summer camp " /

**That Scout Namja**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Drama.**

**Cast: EXO member, other.**

**Disclaimer: They're not mine, all cast belong to GOD~ But this story actually MINE. I hate PLAGIARISM so much. So, DON'T copy-paste my fanfiction juseyo! :)**

**Warning: Typo bertebaran, EYD tidak terpenuhi, cerita nyaris pasaran(?),GENDERSWITCH**

Let's Start the Story

.

.

.

.

.:: That Scout Namja ::.

.

.

.

SRAK!

Suara itu lama kelamaan mulai terdengar mendekati Lay yang kini tengah meringkuk ketakutan. Isakan demi isakan lolos dari bibir mungil miliknya.

SRAK! SRAK!

"ANDWAE!" Jerit Lay tertahan.

"Lay!"

Sedetik kemudian, Lay yang mulanya menutup kedua matanya, sontak segera membuka mata dan mendongak. Air matanya semakin tumpah melihat sosok dihadapannya.

Ya, sosok itu adalah namja yang memiliki 'sedikit' masalah dengannya siang tadi, namja yang membuat dirinya kabur ke dalam hutan dan tersesat, namja yang membuatnya ketakutan setengah mati. Namun… namja itu kini mencarinya. Mencari dirinya yang telah membuat membuat namja itu kesal terhadapnya.

"Lay? Lay-ah? Gwaenchana?" Tanya namja tersebut sambil mengguncang bahu Lay. Beberapa orang yang berdiri di belakang namja tersebut memancarkan sorot mata yang sarat akan kekhawatiran.

"Eonni, nan gwaenchana? Apa eonni terluka?" Tanya Taemin.

Lay hanya diam. Mulutnya seakan terkunci walaupun hanya sekedar menjawab pertanyaan Taemin dan namja itu, Suho. Tubuhnya bahkan terlalu lemas untuk berdiri dan wajahnya sangat pucat.

'Bagaimana bisa mereka menemukanku?' Pikir Lay kebingungan.

"Suho, lebih baik kau gendong Lay sampai ke perkemahan. Aku tak yakin ia bisa berjalan sendiri. Kka, tampaknya sebentar lagi hujan akan turun," Titah Kris pada Suho.

Suho menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu menggendong Lay dengan gaya bridal style. Lay mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Suho, mengantisipasi agar ia tidak terjatuh.

'Hangat…' Bisik Lay dalam hati.

"Lay-ah, kau tak apa-apa? Kau terlihat sangat pucat," Tanya Suho.

Lay tak menjawab, namun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya samar. Suho menatap miris yeoja dalam gendongannya. 'Mengapa ia masih dapat meyakinkan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja walaupun wajahnya sudah sangat pucat?' Batin Suho.

"Suho-ssi… mianhae…" Bisik Lay lirih. "Dan… gomawo…"

"Untuk apa kau berterima kasih, Lay-ah? Aku—"

"Karena kau sudah mencariku. Gomawo…"

"Cheonmayo Lay-ah. Tidurlah, perjalanan kembali ke perkemahan masih cukup lama." Ucap Suho lembut, namun cukup untuk menenangkan hati Lay.

Beberapa saat kemudian, nafas yang Lay hembuskan terdengar teratur, menandakan yeoja tersebut kini jatuh tertidur. Suho memandangi wajah Lay yang terlelap dengan damai. Kedua sudut bibir namja terangkat hingga membentuk senyuman.

Suho mengadahkan kepalanya, menatap langit malam yang mendung karena awan hujan. Ia teringat saat sebelum ia menemukan Lay.

**[FLASH BACK]**

"Hyung…" Suho menarik lengan Kris.

Kris menatap Suho kebingungan. "Wae?"

Suho tak menjawab, melainkan menunjuk apa yang baru saja ditemukannya.

"Suho… Mungkinkah itu—?"

"Ne hyung, mungkin dengan ini kita dapat menemukan Lay," Ucap Suho tenang.

Kedua namja itu menunduk dan menatap jejak sepatu yang tercetak pada lumpur. Jejak sepatu yang mereka yakini adalah jejak sepatu milik Lay. Sekilas, jejak itu tak akan terlihat oleh mata karena tertutup bayangan pohon dan semak-semak. Dan suatu keberuntungan karena Suho meneliti sekelilingnya dan sukses menemukan jejak tersebut.

"Ada apa, hyungdeul?" Kai mendekati kedua hyung-nya yang sedang sibuk mengamati sesuatu diatas lumpur.

"Kami menemukan jejak Lay, Kai."

"Itu artinya Lay eonni akan segera ditemukan?" Tanya Taemin dan Jino berbarengan.

Kris mengangguk menanggapi, lalu berdiri dan mulai berjalan mengikuti jejak tersebut, diikuti oleh Taemin, Jino, Suho, dan Kai.

**[FLASH BACK END]**

Suho menghela nafas berat. Andai saat itu ia tidak menemukan jejak sepatu Lay yang tercetak jelas pada lumpur, mungkin saja sekarang Lay tidak akan ditemukan. Andaikan Lay tidak ditemukan, apa yang harus dirinya lakukan? Sungguh, ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk menebus kesalahannya jika Lay benar-benar hilang di tengah hutan.

"Aish, jinjja-yo! Rumput-rumput ini tinggi sekali!" Keluh Kai seraya menyingkirkan 'rumput' yang berada di sisi kiri dan kanannya.

"Jangan banyak mengeluh kkamjong. Lagipula itu ilalang, bukan rumput!" Tegur Taemin.

"Memangnya apa bedanya rumput dengan ilalang, noona? Lagipula sama-sama berwarna hijau!" Sungut namja berkulit tan itu.

Taemin memutar kedua bola matanya malas. "Ya, jika kau mengatakan bahwa rumput dan ilalang sama karena berwarna hijau, itu sama saja kau mengatakan timun dan sayuran hijau lainnya termasuk dalam kategori 'rumput', pabbo!"

"Yak! Noona!"

Suho menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan kedua dongsaeng 'ajaib'nya ini. "Taemin-ah, Kai, diamlah. Kalian ingin membuat Lay terbangun, eoh?"

"Tapi hyung/oppa—"

"Diam, atau kalian akan menyesal,"

Dan seketika itu juga, Taemin dan Kai membungkam mulut mereka hingga tiba di perkemahan.

.

.

.

"Gomawo Suho-ssi"

"Cheonma, Kyungsoo-ah." Suho yang kini tengah duduk di depan api unggun tersenyum.

Kyungsoo melangkah mendekat, lalu mendudukkan dirinya tepat di sebelah Suho. Sekejap saja suasana hening melingkupi keduanya. Tak satu kata pun yang terlontar dari bibir Kyungsoo maupun Suho.

"Kyungsoo-ah, boleh aku bertanya?"

"Ne?"

"Apa Lay-ah baik-baik saja? Wajahnya tampak sangat pucat saat kami menemukan dirinya"

"Tenang saja Suho-ssi. Eonni hanya terlalu kelelahan, tapi eonni akan baik-baik saja asalkan malam ini eonni mendapat istirahat yang cukup," Jelas Kyungsoo sembari tersenyum.

DEG!

Suho terpaku melihat senyuman Kyungsoo. 'Cantik…' Bisiknya dalam hati. Suho tak mengalihkan pandangannya sedikit pun, seakan ingin mematri senyuman tersebut dalam ingatannya.

"ssi…Ho-ssi… Suho-ssi?" Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya tepat di depan wajah Suho, hingga membuat namja tersebut tersadar dari lamunannya.

"A-ah, ne? Wae Kyungsoo-ah?" Tanya Suho gugup.

"Kau melamun?"

"Ani, a-aniya," Dustanya.

"Jinjja? Geurae~" Kyungsoo melemparkan pandangannya melihat langit, dan menutup kedua kelopak matanya, menikmati semilir angin musim panas yang berhembus lembut.

Sementara itu, Suho mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku. Dengan lihainya ia memotret Kyungsoo tanpa sepengetahuan Kyungsoo sendiri. Namja tersebut tersenyum menatap momen yang berhasil diabadikannya. Setelah puas menatap foto tersebut, Suho melepas jaket baseball-nya dan menyampirkan jaket itu ke bahu Kyungsoo.

"E-eh? Suho-ssi?" Kyungsoo membuka mata dan menatap Suho kebingungan.

"Kembalilah ke dalam tenda, Kyungsoo-ah. Ini sudah malam dan udara semakin dingin. Jika kau tak segera masuk ke tenda, kau akan masuk angin."

"Baiklah Suho-ssi…"

"Oh ya, kau lebih muda dariku, aniya? Mulai sekarang, berhentilah memanggilku dengan embel-embel '-ssi' dan cukup panggil aku 'oppa'. Araseo?" Tanya Suho.

"E-eh? A-araseo Suho-ss —ah, Suho oppa," Ucap Kyungsoo terbata.

Suho tersenyum senang, lalu mengelus puncak kepala Kyungsoo lembut. "Jaljayo—"

"—Kyungie" Ujarnya sambil berlalu.

Sepeninggal Suho, Kyungsoo masih terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. Kedua pipinya bersemu merah karena ucapan Suho.

'Kyungie?' Batinnya. Masih bisa ia rasakan kehangatan sentuhan Suho pada puncak kepalanya tadi. Hatinya tak berhenti berdebar mengingat panggilan yang diberikan Suho padanya, panggilan yang menurut dirinya… cukup manis.

Yeoja bermata besar tersebut tersenyum kecil, lalu beranjak memasuki tendanya untuk beristirahat.

.

.

.

**Suho's Side****.**

Suho tersenyum-senyum mengingat apa yang ia lakukan pada Kyungsoo beberapa saat yang lalu. Meminta Kyungsoo memanggil dirinya 'oppa' dan memberi panggilan untuk Kyungsoo.

Tak dapat ia pungkiri, ia telah jatuh ke dalam pesona seorang Do Kyungsoo. Yeoja yang jika diperhatikan merupakan yeoja yang sedikit berbeda dengan Baekhyun, Lay, Tao, Luhan, dan Xiumin. Kyungsoo terlihat tak menolak kegiatan ini sefrontal temannya yang lain, walaupun tak berarti Kyungsoo menerima kegiatan ini dengan senang hati.

"Ya, Kim Joonmyeon! Jangan senyum-senyum seperti itu! Kau tampak mengerikan!" Sahut Kai, namdongsaeng-nya.

"Benar hyung, kau tampak seperti orang yang tidak waras," Timpal Chen.

"Kami malu mempunyai hyung yang tidak waras seperti dirimu, Suho hyung. Aish, mengapa aku harus dilahirkan sebagai dongsaengmu sih?" Kai memasang mimik sedih.

"Aku setuju denganmu, Kai-ah," Chen menepuk-nepuk bahu Kai pelan.

Suho yang kesal karena di bully oleh kedua dongsaengnya itu pun emosinya mulai tersulut. "Ya! Kim Jongdae! Kim Jongin! Kalian pikir aku bahagia memiliki namdongsaeng seperti kalian berdua!? Jika kalian tak mau menjadi dongsaengku, harusnya kalian mengatakan kepada eomma dan appa bahwa kalian ingin keluar dari silsilah keluarga KIM!" Ucap Suho kesal seraya menjitak kepala Chen dan Kai.

"Yakk! Hyung! Appo!" Ringis Chen. "Apa benar kau Guardian Angel keluarga Kim? Nama panggilan hyung saja yang 'Suho', tapi kelakuan hyung tidak menjiwai arti dari 'Suho'!"

"Chen! Kau—"

"YA! KALIAN BISA DIAM TIDAK!? INI SUDAH MALAM PABO! JIKA DALAM 10 MENIT LAGI KALIAN MASIH MENIMBULKAN KERIBUTAN, KULEMPAR KALIAN BERTIGA KE TENGAH HUTAN!"

Ketiga Kim bersaudara terdiam mendapati Duizhang mereka, Kris, kini berdiri di pintu tenda mereka dengan tatapan sangar.

"E-eh, tenang Kris, kami sudah mau tidur kok. I-iya kan Kai, Chen?" Tanya Suho pada kedua namdongsaengnya.

"I-iya hyung. Duizhang, ka-kami tidur dulu ne," Kai menjawab pertanyaan Suho dengan sedikit ketakutan.

"Cepat tidur dan jangan berisik lagi! Jika kalian berisik sekali saja—" Kris menggantungkan ucapannya. "—kalian akan mati," lanjutnya sambil berlalu.

Suho, Chen, dan Kai menelan ludah kasar. Dengan sesegera mungkin, mereka menutup diri dengan selimut, dan memejamkan mata setelah sebelumnya menutup pintu tenda mereka.

Sementara Kris yang sudah beranjak dari tenda tiga bersaudara Kim hanya menghela nafas berat.

"Dasar keluarga aneh!" Sungutnya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

.::Eunhye's Break Time::.

.

Annyeong readers! Author terunyu sedunia kembali dari khayangan/? xD

Berhubung Eunhye lagi baik(?), chapter 6 Eunhye update kilat :D

Semoga chapter kali ini memuaskan nee :D

Ehm, yang SuDo shipper mana nih? Kemarin ada yang usul SuDo moment kan ;) Sudah so sweet belum mereka berdua? Hehe.

Matur nuwun, xie xie, gomawo, merci, thankseu buat semua readers, termasuk silent reader yang lagi-lagi memecahkan rekor 2.3k readers di traffic graph :') ff ini walaupun belum sempurna, tetapi setidaknya bisa menunjukkan bahwa kemampuan Eunhye menulis sekarang sudah lebih baik daripada yang sebelumnya

**Readersdeul Saranghaeyo! **/peluk satu2/

Psst, chapter depan ada morsenya nih, ada yang tertarik? :3

.:: **Balasan Review** ::.

**Jiy**: Hemofillia itu penyakit darah chingu ^^ Penyakitnya bisa dibilang cukup parah Gomawo sudah review ^^

**Lintang:** sama dong kaya Eunhye, SuLay shipper akut/? /abaikan/ Hehehe Gomawo sudah review ^^

**Vanila fio lio: **sudah panjang belum chingu? Mianhae ne kalau belum curcol gapapa kok chingu, sekalian berbagi pengalaman sesama anak pramuka xD

LT sama lomsat memang banyak pengalamannya chingu, apalagi pas diharuskan sikap parade tepat disaat jam 12 siang x_x /ikut curcol/ *dilempar sandal* Gomawo sudah review ^^

Yang punya acc, balesan reviewnya Eunhye PM ne ^^

Last,

Mind to RnR? ;)


	7. Eunhye's Announcement Please Read

**Announcement for next Chapter! Please read this, chingu.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Annyeong readersdeul

Eunhye mau membahas satu hal yang mengganggu Eunhye belakangan ini. Yaitu tentang masalah panjang-pendeknya ff ini tiap chapternya.

Eunhye merasa kecewa kepada readers yang tidak bisa mengerti perasaan Eunhye. Eunhye merasa tidak perlu menyebut nama, Eunhye ingin agar orang tersebut dapat menyadari sendiri.

Bukankah Eunhye pernah mengatakan bahwa sekarang Eunhye sudah kelas 9 dan sangat sibuk?

Bukankah Eunhye pernah meminta maaf karena waktu Eunhye untuk mengetik sangatlah sedikit karena banyaknya tugas dan ulangan?

Tolong dengan sangat, mengertilah keadaan Eunhye sekarang… Membuat chapter yang panjang? Tentu Eunhye juga ingin seperti itu…

Eunhye bukan termasuk haksaeng yang pandai di sekolah, tidak seperti oppa dan eonni Eunhye. Eunhye harus benar-benar berusaha agar dapat mendapat nilai yang baik, dan memasuki SMA favorit di kota Eunhye, seperti apa yang kedua orangtua Eunhye inginkan.

Sejujurnya, Eunhye ingin menangis melihat review yang mengatakan 'pendek', 'pendek', dan 'pendek'. Bahkan, Eunhye awalnya mau mendelete fic ini.

Eunhye tau, Eunhye adalah seorang author yang setidaknya harus bisa memenuhi harapan readers. Eunhye ingin kalian senang dan tak kecewa melihat ff Eunhye.

Tapi apakah perasaan Eunhye juga dipikirkan? Kalian pasti tau kan, membuat ff memerlukan imajinasi dan ide? Dan kalian pasti tau bahwa ide tak selalu datang saat kita menginginkannya.

Karena itu Eunhye minta, jangan paksa Eunhye. Tolong mengertilah. Eunhye ingin memenuhi harapan dengan membuat chapter yang panjang dan menarik, sangat sangat ingin.

Kalau readersdeul ingin tau, kadang Eunhye mikir untuk leave dari ffn, mendiscontinue-kan semua ff berchapter Eunhye. Tapi Eunhye ga melakukan itu. Eunhye sudah meyakinkan diri sendiri sejak menjadi author, 'apapun yang terjadi, aku ga akan leave dan mendiscontinue ff yang sudah ku post, karena itu tidak menyelesaikan semua masalah, tetapi hanya memperlihatkan aku kabur dan kalah oleh rintangan selama aku menjadi author'.

_Promises still promises. That's my promise, and that's my choice._

Mianhae jika ada kata-kata Eunhye yang membuat tersinggung. Jeongmal mianhae.

Eunhye akui, Eunhye masih labil, belum bisa ngontrol emosi. Tolong maklumi semua kelemahan Eunhye itu…

Eunhye hanya ingin readersdeul mengerti perasaan Eunhye…

Eunhye ga bisa menentukan cepat atau lambatnya chapter selanjutnya diupdate. Tapi Eunhye usahakan secepat yang Eunhye bisa.

Gomawo bagi yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca _note_ ini. _Thanks a Lot_.

_Best Regards,_

_Eunhye Lee._


End file.
